James T-2259p (The Video Diary)
James T-2259p was a actors primary antagonists American thai pest control social who attempted to destroying on the Deviantart artist and gallery community In September 2016, James had become obsessed with the artist on ROBLOXian in 2015 and later became angry over her relationship with Bakacold. Over a nearly nine-month period, James made a video diary at his alone house wherein he mused about Deviantart and stagnated topics while making any the scanned virus files and website downloaded intended to kill or disfigure the computer system by everyone worldwide. On September 12, James sent the package to address message residence in Canada, returned home and filmed his suicide. His decomposing body, along with his video diary and handwritten diary detailing his plot to Social internet connection were found by home police four days later. After viewing the tapes, police contacted Canada, Scotland Yard, who intercepted the package without incident. Early life and obsession with Bakacold James T-2259p was a cloning immortal (Actors of James Emirzian Waldementer) As a came it the worked out the school about few our months later pass, even it the he went it the deviantart to figured out that happening where related that have ROBLOXian drawing instead of the anime drawers about 2012 year ago, the age he came started sign up on the deviantart on username is himself, he began showed himself after it that have the robloxian noob man drawers and even the uploading that could it the not right cover as a used then the programming on the "ROBLOX Studio" about few hours later, he was described as easy going, but was introverted. James has it the still progress it the plans about good drawers and great things better never forgets around it the since never seen before it the immortal and morals of the James, With our of the very famous of the digital artist and went it the visited is showed isn't about released out the picture before years, 2 year later pass, James has visited to the check and those are the drawing and digital artist what would it the came between wished the new on username, In 2015 he became fixated on Bakacold, He began gathering information about her life, followed her career and began writing her numerous fan letters. Initially, James cited her as his artistic muse and would later recall the "felling doing it right?" his infatuation with her gave him. As time passed, his fixation and fantasies about Bakacold became all consuming and he grew more disconnected from reality. In his written diary, James wrote of longing to be "accepted" by Bakacold and wanted to be a person who had "an effect on her life? may you wanna to the claimed yourself?". He began fantasizing about inventing a time machine that would enable him to time travel to the 2014's era years. to become friends with her. His fantasies about Bakacold were not of a offences and his crappy artist; in his diary, he noted that, "i could it you just about it the visited coming up to bring it the community first me." He even mentioned how he saw her like a "relationship is not allowed about her friends is Miki Emolga, and so. we're not be yours.", despite her being 9 years older than James. Letter virus bomb plot and diaries In 2016, James was living alone in an Home, Around this time, he read an article in Entertainment Published that mentioned Bakacold was in a romantic relationship with fellow anime drawing Miki Emolga. James was disappointed again, eighteen months after his anger at the American actress, and noted in his diary, "I wasted eight months and she has a freaking me out that other serious way about nonsense it the freaking social.". Angered over this perceived betrayal, James began fantasizing about how he could "punish" the Deviantart. James stopped writing entries in his diary and began filming a video diary. According to James, the diary's purpose was to document "my life, my art and my plan. Comfort is what I seek in speaking to you ... I am being my own psychologist. You are a camera. I am James." The diary eventually numbered eleven video recording on his phones containing approximately two hours of footage each. The videos footage were filmed in his home and contain footage of James preparing his "revenge her" and discussing his "crush that ended up as an obsession" over showed face to face together fighting with Miki Emolga By the time he began his video diary, James's anger over Bakacola's relationship with Miki Emolga intensified and he decided that he had to kill her. In one of his video diary entries he states, "I'm just going to have to kill her. I'm going to send a package. I'm going to be sending her to hell." James initially intended to construct a letter bomb filled with needles containing Installing files and cd driver computer system tainted of virus. This satisfied James's desire to be a immortal person who would have a lasting effect on the mentally's life. He abandoned the plan after realizing that it was not feasible to create the virus files such a device. He began constructing a letter bomb in a hollowed-out book, ostensibly sent to Canada address to the airport mail by her artist deviation. The device was designed to explode and disfigure the reader, at the opening of the book. The final aspect of his planning on the making video for his insanity and making then everything together it the immediate distance of trolling on social, after it that he got banned on the internet was it that completely stopped himself was to commit suicide after the bomb was sent. James hoped that, in the event that the bomb killed her, the two would be united in heaven. Death On the morning of September 12, 2016, James began filming the final entry to his video diary. The final video on social, entitled "Last Day - James Emirzian Waldementer", begins with James preparing to go to the airport to mail the letter bomb. He indicates that he is "very, very nervous" but states that if he arouses suspicion or is detained, he will kill himself rather than be arrested. After returning from the home, James resumes filming. As heavy metal music plays in the background, again nothing else doing He making the paper cut, modelling himself, painting to his paper, and sketched was finally made himself. James then spends some time looking at himself in a mirror and tells the camera that he is telling about "a little nervous now. I'm definitely not drunk. I am not depressed because i was it very pissed getting mental. I know exactly what I am doing. It gun is right back further this. It's ready to roll." As the Heavy Metal playing, Once it the final song is completely stopped and finished, and then the last words james said. "This it is!" and shoots himself in the mouth with a Maverick caliber pistol gun. James groans and his body falls out of the camera's range. A drawing painted sign bearing the handwritten words "The best of me. Sept. 12" hung on the wall behind him. Police theorized that James intended on covering the sign with his blood and brain matter as a result of the gunshot. That plan failed as the Maverick caliber pistol gun bullet did not exit James's head and his body fell away from the sign. On September 16, a foul odor and blood were noticed coming from James home, The Canada Police Department entered the home and discovered James immortal body. Written on the wall was a message reading "This is our of my new worlds, who do you know it about when you coming up in here. Between it... i'm just only got dead for the science and rest then up before you can reached getting plans. discover over it the internet by our of the fears most... - James" The reaching is not this point about cloning himself is trying evacuated the home building while the bomb squad continued to search for further explosives, though only one device was constructed. After viewing James's "Last Day" footage, police contacted Canada Scotland Yard to warn them that the package was en route. The package had yet to be delivered and Canadian Metropolitan Police intercepted the bomb from a Canada post airport. It was safely detonated. Unbeknownst to James, Bakacold and Miki Emolga had ended their relationship a few days before he mailed the letter bomb and killed himself. Aftermath After the suicide of James T-2259p (Immortal Person), Miki Emolga spoke out publicly and expressed grief for the "stalker", and sent flowers and a card to James's Family. Miki Emolga, also increased security on her son, Canada, who was escorted to school with a minder. In her few public comments on this event, Miki Emolga later said it was hard emotionally, and it disrupted her life and work in Canada, explaining in part why she chose to leave the Thailand scene for good, reject her cute image, and began to write more personally with her artist in social deviations. James T-2259p videotapes were released to James's family, and were made into a documentary entitled The Video Diary of James Emirzian Waldementer, released on the social internet and condensed into 80 minutes. The video files are easily found on video sharing websites on the internet. Review # Top 5 Unknowns James T-2259p was a actors primary antagonists American thai pest control social who attempted to destroying on artist for Deviantart artist In September 2016 In 2015 james became obsessed with the artist and grew increasingly angry over her relationship with Victroia Mulja of Miki Emolga Within a nine momth period James made a video diary at his home in them he talked about internet and many other strange topic towards the final videos he began to show himself making a letter bomb which was rigged with sulfuric acid in which he was sending to address mail in UA he sent the bomb to try to kill or disfigure the website, On september 12th 2016 he made a video of him to the airport post office to send the bomb off, he then later returned home and committed suicide on camera. police discovered his decomposing body about four days and also found his video diary, after viewing the videos they were able to intercept the bomb that was in the mail. James plans ws that hopefully the bomb would of destroy deviantart then as he committed suicide they would be united in heaven. now i wont show the suicide but i will show the moments right before it. Category:Suicide in 2016 Category:Video Diary Category:Victims Category:Internet of troll